Annie's Cell
by MockingJayOdesta
Summary: Annie Cresta's account of her time in her Capitol cell. All criticisms welcomed. Stay Fabulous.
1. Long nights

I sat, shivering and crying on the cold stone floor. 'Finnick will be here soon' I thought to myself 'Hes going to crash through that door any second and sweep me off my feet and carry me away, back to district four.' who was I kidding? Finn was probably dead by now. But I was partially right; the door did crash against the wall but it was a peacekeeper. The same one that had been tourturing me for however many days. "Cresta..." His voice lingered and it spun around my head. His bony finger stroked my cheek then slapped me hard across the face, slicing my lip. I whimpered and began to cry again, trying to keep the tattered towel covering my battered body. His finger returned to my face and wiped the drop of blood from my lip only to visit his own lip. He tasted my blood from his gloved finger making noises of content. "Come with me." He gripped my wrist and it felt like his bones would surely pierce my veins. The peacekeeper dragged my body through the corridors, occasionally smashing me into doors on purpose. He stopped at a grey door, identical to the others and flung me inside.


	2. Tarsi

"Sit tight and enjoy." he grinned evilly whilst attaching my blistered hands and bloody wrists to a simple chair. The chain stabbed my palm and even reappeared by my knuckle. I yelled out in pain although no one would come to my aid. "Shut up." The peacekeeper spat on my dirty face and the saliva tumbled down my nose and onto my lip and I cried as I couldn't wipe it from my lip, his spit would surely go in my mouth. The crimson blood dribbled from my wrist and splattered onto the peacekeepers clean, shiny white boots. He slowly dropped his head to see the stain and kicked me right on the shin, salty tears rushed down to aid me but it was no comfort at all. A short needle was injected into my neck and I found I could not close my eyelids. What was happening now? He glared at me then left the room. A hologram digitalised and I was confused as to why I was about to watch television. Sound came at me form every angle and the Hunger Games anthem began to play, the sound was so loud it made my skin crawl and I saw the blood cells forming in my eye sockets.

"War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost and the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future"

"No... NO!" I screamed at President Snow, raising a champagne flute and sipping it.

"Welcome to the 70th anual Hunger Games!" Ceaser roared whilst the Capitol millionaires went mad with excitement, screams of appreciation and love of the games.

"FINNICK, HELP ME!" I cried for him, in the hope he would save me "FINNICK!" I screamed one last time before the video switched straight to Tarsi.

He stood by me, holding onto my hand. His innocent face, terrorful. Candee began to scream in my face "YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH!..." She pushed me against the cornucopia and pointed to her cut eye with a dirty film over its pupil. "Can I have yours? I mean how does that old saying go? An eye for an eye hmm? Well it's not as if you will need it when you're dead." You could see the tears splashing from my face as Tarsi stared at Candee, blinded by fury. "that's enough, 2." Tarsi scowled at Candee "that's enough, 4" she mockingly replied to him "shut up you evil cow!" Tarsi looked, serious as hell. His hand slid away from mine and covered my eyes. This was the first time id ever actually seen what happend and my god I wish I hadn't. She drew her sword and flung it at Tarsi. He ducked then the sword hit Candee. He began to smile but then as the shimmering weapon cut Candee's skull in half, it rebounded as clean cut Tarsis head off.

i was vomiting and crying and screaming for help as the scene of horror was replayed fourteen times. Then the anthem played again and it was all over.


	3. The glass

Finnick stared at me, his cold body layed in the sea, his mouth filled with hot thick blood. 'Annie... Annie...' Tarsi's teenage voice came at me. I stood on the cliff, wrapped in scratchy blanket, shivering. Tarsi continued to whisper my name like he did in the arena as I watched Finnick slowly sink into the water. "ANNIE" They called at the same time.

I woke up on the cold hard floor in a pool of blood, sweat and unrine. My breathing was like mad, and I was subconsiously rocking and mumbling Finn and Tarsi. The peacekeeper opened the door and stomped in. "Cresta, come with me." He stood strong with his gun pointed to me. "What... What if I...I refuse." "Then, Cresta, you die. You see it's very easy to pull this trigger and send a few poised bullets through you... You are a very fragile girl and this is a very strong gun." "I might want to... To die. Then you would be doing your job wrong... Sir." My lips trembled and I couldn't grasp my towel properly so it tell completely from my body. I gasped as I saw my infected wounds, not only on my knuckles and wrists but there was a huge gash on my right thigh, crawling with infestation and my foot had two small holes driven through, obviously inflicted when I was asleep. "You don't want to die. I'm not stupid. You have Odair." He looked struck by his words but then I realised what he meant. Finnick was still alive. "Just come with me." His gruff voice filled with anger. I crawled alongside him, as my wounds meant i couldn't support my weight properly.

He kicked my kidney and i was flung into a big box room. The walls were glass and each wall let me see into three identical rooms. I sat by myself in the corner of the room, tears flooding my dimples as I imploded under the penetrating lighting and the boiling atmosphere. A small hatch was opened and a dress-type robe was posted through then the opening closed. I dragged myself to it and hurriedly dressed in it although it was muddy and probably ridden with disease. The lighting was enhanced and my neighbouring rooms doors were opened and in one entered a bewildered and lost Peeta. He was rocking back and forth on his side and talking to himself but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. In another, Johanna stumbled in. She had evidently been battered equally to Peeta and i but she was stronger than us. Her hair was an odd shade of grey and she had vomit down her sheet and blood dripping from her nose. It was as if she was in somebody else's body, she was almost unrecognisable apart from her brave stance and permanent scowl. in the last room, a peacekeeper entered first, then Enobaria. She calmly sat down, in a meditation position then, as the peacekeeper woman turned to leave, Enobaria attacked her, using her razor sharp teeth to bite chunks of the woman's arm off and just as I was about to turn away, thinking the attacks could get ugly, she ripped her ear clean off. The suffering peacekeeper crawled from the room, scratching her nails across Enobarias face, although she was persistant, it wasn't enough and the peacekeeper got away just in time. Lights were lifted after a few minuets and Peeta, Johanna and Enobaria could see me and each other. Peeta ran to my wall firstly. He kicked it and punched it until his knuckles bled. My heart was pounding to the sound of Peetas fists on the divider but that's all I could hear. None of his curses against the wall. None of his pleas. None of his cries. All of a sudden I could hear Peeta screaming for me. "ANNIE. ANNIE. ANNIE PLEASE HELP ME." I shook as Johannas curses penetrated my eardrums. "ANNIE, YOU GOTTA HELP US." it was as if they couldn't see the damage done to me. I looked down at myself to see they were gone. When I tried to stretch my fingers, the pain gave me a shocking sensation. my wounds were still there. "NO." I screamed. They didn't see that I was as badly bruised as they were. Then i remembered the robe. I quickly flung it off and the wounds reappeared. Peeta melted to the floor, in hysteria, pulling at his hair, screaming for his sanity. I cried hard, trying to block the screams out. The voices in my head of Finnick Tarsi Peeta Johanna. Suddenly the lighting changed and they were gone and so were their cries for help. I was alone again with nothing to comfort me but the sadistic, voices in my head.


	4. Clumsy Finnick

"Cresta." The peacekeeper entered the door, sharply. "Cresta." He bellowed. "What." I snarled. "Food." He flung a solid box at me and slammed the door shut. I rolled my eyes. These boxes were ridiculous; they had one small opening and you had to find a way to open it before you starved to death. I found them easy but I wasn't sure about how well Peeta and Enobaria would do in the labourous task. Johanna would find it easy, I knew she would but still, we were all weak and in need to urgent medical attention. How long did we all have left? I found the opening within 20 seconds and cracked it open like the eggs me and Finnick shared on Sunday mornings. Inside was a bread roll the size of my fist and an equal sized bottle of dirty water. Just enough to keep me going for the day. I cautiously sipped the water but I couldn't stomach the roll and it returned on my robe after two bites. After an hour on my own, a large white sheet dropped from the ceiling and draped over the wall. Light appeared from nowhere and a projection began.

It was finnick. He was speaking in a hushed voice and it looked like he was in our house in four. "Annie, my darling. I am safe. I am in a better place. Remember me as I was. Annie..." he looked as though he was about to cry. "Annie, please forgive me for I couldn't give you the life you deserve or even the children you so long for desired. But I want you to move on. Get those children from another man. Love him. Love him like you once loved me." He walked around a bit them completely fell over the rug. "Oh Finn." I gasped with tears choaking me as I laughed. That was finnick though. Always real and especially clumsy. "Oh Annie. I'm sorry." He sat up and wiped the lone tear from his cheek. I was thinking that he was dead. He was saying goodbye. But then as he went to turn the camera off, I realised what he was wearing. Calf-length shorts. The ones he accidently ripped at the crotch on reaping day. The ones I threw out. The ones that were long gone. This video was made before the quarter quell. It was the one he made before reaping day in case he died in the arena as he was getting reaped because he was the only live male victor from 4. I remember now; he banished me from the house for an hour to collect cockles even though he hated them and fed them to the stray cat that foraged for food outside our back door. He must've done it then. Finn wasn't dead. the projection ended and the door swung open again.

"Odair is dead." the peacekeeper scowled. "LIAR!" I screamed. "Cresta, he killed himself this morning." "Lies. He's not dead. HES NOT DEAD!" I spat in his face by accident. "He is, Cresta." he looked over from picking the remains of the food box and water bottle up. "HE'S NOT NOW PISS OFF!" I shouted at him. That was the first time I'd ever swore before but it felt good to let off steam. Finnick used to walk into town once a blue moon and he would smash all the half broken glass and china, thrown out by the Four citizens. They would all throw them in a special bin, separate to the general waste, to donate to Finn to help him relieve stress. The peacekeeper pointed his gun to me and snorted. "One finger flex." I gave him my biggest grin. He swiftly shoved the gun back into the belt wrapped around his hips and took three steps towards me. He dropped the box and bottle and held me by the throat. His fist punched my stomach and he slapped me around the face until my nose was bleeding and the skin on my lip had peeled off. He dropped me like a piece of trash and began kicking me, making me cough blood. As I layed in my own blood, he spat in my ear and walked out, scooping the box and bottle up.


	5. Lioness

The beatings. The pandemonium. The madness. I was just a poor mad girl, abandoned in a Capitol cell. The dreams kept me alive. The nightmares kept the horror fresh and immediate. By day I lay in my cell, daydreaming of Finnick and how he would be dreaming of me in return. By night I drifted painstakingly in and out of nightmares of Tarsi and how distant I was from him. When it was dark, which was a lot of the time, i covered my ears with my cupped hands, trying to block out Peetas cries for Katniss. Johannas screams for help. Enobarias hallucinations of hatred. The horror was real. The struggle was real this time.

The door creaked open and a new peacekeeper entered this time. A Lanky woman with a golden boy style haircut and her face was a scowl. But whilst she beat me I could see pain and regret in her eyes. I was defenceless and she showed that she didn't want to do this. Before she left, she threw a screwed up ball at me. She did it in such a manor that it looked spontaneous and dangerous. Like she could get in trouble for it. When I woke up from passing out, like I did after every beating, I fumbled for the paper ball. i found it and quickly flattered it out to read.

'Annie

My name is aria and I am here to help you.

I will keep you updated about Finnick Peeta Johanna Enobaria and Katniss For as long as I can or until they find out and execute me.

Aria.'

Aria the Lioness.


	6. Kisses

Aria stared into my eyes. Hers were a warm shade of orange to suit her name. her short golden hair framed her face in such a way it looked as if she sneezed too hard she might blow away but she captivated such a firce look. She bit her lip whilst waiting for noise to stir outside so she could share information with me. Finally an argument began between two peacekeepers after we waited for half an hour. She quickly took action and began to spill the Capitols secrets. "Annie listen carefully. Finnick is in District thirteen he is alive and getting stronger in the hospital, he is thinking if you. Katniss is the mockingjay. She's brilliant. The Capitol is slowly falling to pieces, including Snow. Peeta has been hijacked. They put trackerjacker venom in his system and now he hates Katniss. Johanna is seriously ill, but she is strong. Thirteen is working to break you out but their plan is going to take a few days to take action." she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Enobaria is not great but she is going to be okay she hasn't been beaten too badly, they pity her because of course she is from two. And the Capit-" a gunshot sounded and the men arguing stopped. we sat in silence for a while then she signalled me to scream. She stood up and slapped me hard across the face but mouthed 'sorry'. Aria cleared her throat to say "ill be back, Cresta." Then she slammed the door as hard as she could.

finnick was alive and getting well. I smiled as I played with the bottom of my hair, like he did when we were watching old films on the sofa, when we were play fighting, when we kissed on the beach at midnight. I began to reminisce about the kisses Finn and I shared, especially the first one.

-Years before the quell, Finnick 13, Annie 13-

"it's reaping day tomorrow." I reminded Finnick as he retrieved his trident from the sea bed. "Great." He sarcastically remarked and rolled his eyes. "Finn, what if we get reaped." "you wont even get picked so I don't know why you're worrying." I looked uncertainly at him "You're only in three times. twice because you have to and once because you need the tesserae. That's three from about two thousand girls." a shortage of teen girls were in district four, the baby boom had happened only recently and I needed the oil because of mothers disease. "You're fine." He slowly perched himself next to me on the boulders. "Annie?" "Finn?" "You know you... You're so beautiful." He whispered. I stared into his sea green eyes and just felt the warmth from his breath, I didn't even realise we were sat so close together. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and began to slowly inch closer. I closed my eyes and waited. finally Finnicks lips pressed against mine, which made me slightly jump. we kissed as I listened to the sound of the waves lapping against the shore and I felt like I was safe for the first time. Finns hand slid up my back and began to twirl my hair around. We eventually pulled away and i rested my head on his shoulder as he giggled. "Annie?" "Finn?" "I want to show you something." "Sure, what is it?" I giggled impatiently "come." He held my hand as we slowly ventured into the sea. "Trust me." He whispered and I nodded. he held my waist and slowly let me into the water. "Finn, stop, you know I can't swim." I started to panic although I knew I was safe with him. "It's okay, I'm teaching you." His grip on my body got tighter as I began to tread water. "Finnick!" I squealed with delight as I hastily stood up and flung my arms around him. I'm still not sure to this day but whilst I was wrapped in his embrace I thought I heard him whisper "My Annie."


	7. Consequences

Can you ever be too hopeful?

I covered my ears, enjoying the eerie silence that penetrated my skull. The hairs on my arms stood up and I let tears dribble from my eyes as I thought of the beautiful words from the poem that Finn used to read to me on the red days from the poetry book that sat on the mantel piece.

**_Run my love,_**

**_just run to be free_**

**_spread your wings and fly_**

**_fly from the rooftops_**

**_soar from above_**

**_just roam to where ever you please_**

**_run, run, run my love_**

**_just run so you can be free._**

We colour coded my days depending on how my madness effected me. red days were the worst, green the best, amber were okay, yellow were good, and pink were bad.

my eyes snapped open as the door crashed so hard against the wall I thought it would surely come off its hinges. Aria stumbled in, fresh blood splattered on her face and ruby blood beads dripping from her chin. A short but muscular man marched in after her and gave her a hard shove. "Cresta. Who is this?" He pointed his stubby finger in Aria's blood stained face. I furiously shook as he repeated his question this time with more anger and hatred. "WHO... IS... THIS?" "A... A pe... Peac... Peacekeeper?" I mumbled. How could anyone ever harm gentle kind Aria, she was innocent. He laughed at himself then grabbed Arias arm and bent it behind her back until she whimpered and glistening tears cleared a streak of blood from her cheek. "Stop!" I cried out. "Please. Annie, tell him." She gasped, hardly able to breathe from the pain from her arm. "SHUT IT." the peacekeeper roared, treading hard on Arias bare foot and her throat made an animalistic scream. She was dressed in her night robe and her hair was messy, she had obviously been dragged from her bed. "She... is my friend." I whispered "Please don't do anything, she was only being kind." I begged when I saw the fury in his eyes. The peacekeeper pulled the gun from his belt and quickly pumped a bullet through Arias neck. He swiftly exited the room, breathing heavily. "ARIA." I screamed, manically stroking her sunset coloured hair. "No, you're fine." I reassured her whilst long gasping sound left her. I quickly decided what to do, even though Aria wouldn't have heard me properly. "Run my love, just run to be free, spread your wings and fly, fly from the rooftops, soar from above, just roam to where ever you please, run, run, run my love, just run so you can be free." Her amber eyes stared up at me, her head on my lap, her blood covering the floor. Slowly but peacefully, her eyelids flickered shut and she breathed not another breath.


	8. Salt

"Who's going to save you now?" A fat man dressed in white scooped Arias body up and flung her over his shoulder. "Aria..." I whispered inbetween sobs. Her hand draped over the fat mans back, reaching out to me. "No." I shakily spoke in a hushed voice. "No." I said, clearer. "No." My voice was on the verge of a shout. "NO." I screamed as the man shut the door. "NO! NO STOP, STOP IT... JUST LET ME GO HOME." I cried as loud as my vocal chords would allow. "please." I whimpered, dragging my dirty hands down my tear streamed face. I began to shake as i unsteadily rose from the sitting position I had been in throughout the past two days. My thighs trembled as I started to make my way to the door. My few steps had already exhausted me but I was determined. I had never been a determined type of person, I preferred to stay at the sidelines and accept what was coming, limelight wasn't my thing but now I'd found my persistant side I couldn't stop. My mind filled with the images of Peeta, clutching his hair, screaming for Katniss, trying not to give in to insanity like I did years ago. I was six steps from my original position when that stupid door flung open and hit my temple, knocking me to the floor then ruby speckled blood drops started dripping from my brow, making me light headed.

A grey haired, worn out peacekeeper grabbed me by the ankle and began to drag me through the long winding corridor, appearing different from the last time I saw it. I turned, watching the trail of fresh blood behind me, leading to my brow.I didn't struggle when they bound my hands together with tight chains and put me in the rough, splintered chair. I only cared when I saw Peeta sitting next to me. His face lit up when he saw me and I was about to tell him that Katniss was okay. "She's-" then I remembered what Aria had told me; "Peeta has been hijacked. They put tracker jacker venom in his system and now he hates Katniss." ... Peeta hates Katniss. "he's discusting." I pretended that I was talking about the peacekeeper and he just solemnly nodded to me. Johanna was escorted into the room and tied to a chair opposite Peeta and I. A lone peacekeeper strolled into the eerie room. He had more contraptions in his belt than I had ever seen, all kinds of torturous instruments with sharp blades and dried blood staining his boot. It was the first peacekeeper who was paired with me and that was my blood on his shoe. A bright light flooded into the dingy room and illuminated johannas unwashed face. He weaved himself inbetween us three, occasionally exchanging dirty looks with Johanna until he stopped infront of me. "Got a cut, Cresta?" He knelt down so his nose was millimetres from mine. The peacekeeper dug into his pocket and pulled a pinch of salt out. "Tell me, do you like the salty sea air?" I nervously shook as he grinned from ear to ear and held his thumb and forefinger to my eye. He sprinkled the salt into my cut and it was as if a monster had burrowed into my brow and began to tear away the nerves. I silently cried and he put his index finger to my lips "Shh. Dont cry. You look ugly when you screw your face up." Johanna and Peeta were trying to comfort me but to be honest it wasn't helping at all. The peacekeeper slowly walked to Johanna and grabbed her faded hair. "Such beautiful hair." He smiled as he pulled a contraption from his belt and switched it on. A shaver? Suddenly he ran it across Johannas skull and a long lock of her discoloured hair fell onto the floor.


	9. I dare you

"Thanks, grew it myself." Johanna laughed. "Oh go on, continue. I dare you." She snarled sarcastically. Her lonesome smile, baffled me and Peeta. First she was hallow, then she was barren and now shes being coarse? when I think about it, Johanna is a lot like a tree. She's stubborn, often outspoken, naturally pretty and definitely hard, not that I've seen a lot of trees in four. Peeta was looking like he would pass out so the peacekeeper kicked him hard on the chest, immediately making him spit blood. I tried so hard to cover my hands with my ears but they were tied too well. I stared at the knot in the chains and it was a reef knot; the kind Finn would sit for hours tying on the loose strings in our blanket at home. I stared at the bloodstain on the peacekeepers shoe, lost in a empty daze for a brief moment. I snapped out of it when I heard Johanna chuckling. Her hair was in a light black heap by the leg of her chair and the lone red streak that she had died in her hair years ago, was grasped in her clenched fist. Peeta was unconscious in his chair with a mouthful of blood.

The peacekeeper briskly strode out the door and wasn't gone for more than a second. He was holding a large jug of what appeared to be water. He poured it over johannas bare skull and called peacekeepers in to get us out of the room. "Johanna?" Peeta gurgled as he was moved, trying to spit the blood from his mouth. "Where are we going, Annie?" He subconsciously uttered to me. "I don't know." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Then I realised no one was dragging Johanna from the room, she was still restrained into the torture chair and a small box was connected to her by wires. "Johanna?" Peeta and I chorused when we saw her shivering, looking dulled. "STOP!" Peeta yelled "JUST STOP IT, WE'VE HAD ENOUGH." He began to cry. "Peeta, they're not going to stop, you know." I sighed "They'll only stop when we die." I continued. I allowed for the peacekeeper to drag me into the grey corridor and leave me, bound, alone, while Peeta was screaming in hysteria, begging, as they dragged him out of my sight. I heard a switch flick then electricity then Johanna screaming. It wasn't even screaming words, just a long scream like when you genuinely can't help it. Like when you're in horrifc pain. The peacekeeper opened the door and saw me. "WHO THE HELL LEFT HER HERE?" He stood, pointing at me. He grunted as he flung me over my shoulder and carried me down the hallway. the peacekeeper chucked me into my cell and just stood there, grinning at me. Then it struck me, I was one of his masterpieces. I was like S_unflowers_ to_ Van Gogh,_ J_aws_ to_ Spielberg, Romeo and Juilet_ to _Shakespear. _I was his creation. His prodigy. After a few seconds of the tormenting grin, I lost all self control. My limbs went mad, kicking him and punching him as hard as I possibly could. I wasn't particularly strong but i was enough to make him fall hard onto the floor and loose consciousness. I shakily backed away, beginning to have a flash back._  
_

-70th Hunger Games reaping District Four. Annie,17-

"First year since I was 13 I won't have to put myself in extra times." I broke the silence, thinking of mothers death three months ago. Finnick smiled and nodded as he patted my back. "Love you." He whispered as he began to melt away from me and took his place on the stage next to Mags. He had to pretend to be big and flamboyant as he resumed his Finnick Odair character. When he was with me, he was Finn; loving, caring, wonderful Finn. The real him. I stood three rows in of the 17 year old girls, shaking though I thought there was a 6/3000 chance of me being reaped. Finnick put a wide grin on his face the whole time but he somehow looked scared unlike every other year he had mentored. Lysander, district four escort, scurried up to the microphone. He reminded me of the door mice we found in the attic one time. His face was pinched in and his features were small and his moves were fast. But I was still fond of Lysander, something about his manor towards Finn. it seemed like he genuinely felt sorry for him. "Welcome, beautiful boys and gorgeous girls of District Four!" he adjusted his bow tie. "Now, lets take a look at this very special video brought all the way from the Capitol." His purple teeth clashed against his gold skin. The video ended and I was forced to aplause it, even though it was the same boring video every time. "Now, lets take a look for the next Female tribute for this year. My gaze was lost, somewhere behind Lysander but my heart stopped when he called out. "Annie Cresta." Thousands of eyes searched for me, and all seemed to find me at the same time. 'Come on... Someone Volunteer' I thought but nobody did. I shook as I crept on stage, Finnick staring at me in disbelief. "Annie Cresta, everyone!" He held my hand up as I gingerly smiled. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would surely burst at any second. Before I knew it, another name was called. "Tarsi Roca."


	10. Hallucinations

Sitting by yourself waiting to be punished for knocking out a peacekeeper whilst in torturing is not fun.

I shuddered as I heard a piercing, bloodcurdling scream. Johanna. How loud must she have had screamed? I could never even hear shouting from right outside my normal cell. Trying to distract myself, I figured Finnick would be going insane, tearing down walls trying to find me, seen as he wasn't dead when I last knew two days ago. But people can die in two days. People can die in a second and there were 172800 seconds in two days. 172800 chances for him to die since then. Everytime I tried to distract myself, it resulted in the usual horrific thoughts, and the scary reality that anything and everything could happen. An unusually small man slowly snuck into the room "Cresta, you're free to go." What had the peacekeeper just said? I can go? "Go to... Where?" I shakily answered "Home, Annie." He gently smiled. "To Four?" I hastily stood up. "To Four." He reassured me with his caring smile. "Finn." I whispered to myself, blown away by what I had just been told. Then I began to run. I ran straight past the door, past the now smiling and at ease guards. Past the unlocked gate and the torn down, giant posters of President Snow. Past the silent scanners, into the bracing fresh air. My wounds were aching and my stomach was flipping but I didn't care; I was going to see my Finnick.

I opened my eyes, anticipating my view of freedom but it never came. My eyes came into view of mags lying dead, entirely covered in giant, swelling burns and pustules. Tarsis head was being kicked around the floor by Candee. Lysander was being repeatedly whipped by a peacekeeper in their shiny, white uniform. Aria let multiple bullets puncture her head and neck as the muscular midget peacekeeper shot at her. Six ghastly Capitol women amorously wrapped themselves around Finnick, provokingly touching him up, running their bony skeleton fingers across his biceps and chest, whilst Snow sat on a throne, grinning a degenerative smile, occasionally exchanging knowingly glances at Finnick. My breathing got heavy as my legs gave way and I shriveled into an unwanted mess on the prison doorstep. No one bothered to even acknowledge me. I made undesired whining noises as the tears rushed down my face and I clutched my knotted, greasy hair pulling huge clumps of it from my skull.

Finally the forced hallucinations faded and I was back to reality, laying strapped to a table, needles sticking from all angles of me. A flash back began to commence.

-2 Days after Annie was crowned Victor of the 70th Hunger Games Annie 17, Finnick 17-

I staggered up to the bay by myself, trying to keep my thoughts as normal as a newly mental girl can make her thoughts. Finn sat on the rock where we first kissed, skimming stones in the water, occasionally running his fingers through his beautiful hair. I stumbled over my own feet and my ugly clumpy shoes made a scraping noise. I could tell Finnick didn't recognise me at first, he had to stare for a while. I pulled my sleeves over my hands and didnt utter a word. I must've looked a mess to him; I was wearing a lilac dirty cardigan and a long blue skirt and running shoes, my hair was unbrushed and out of its usual low pony tail. He ran to me, with outstretched arms. "Annie!" He flung himself at me, kissing my cheek. "Annie, I'm so proud of you." He half-smiled his cheeky half-smile. "Annie?" He held both my hands in his big warm ones. "Say something, An?" But I just couldn't say anything. He shook his head slightly but walked me to our rock and sat me down. "Finnick, help me." I whispered as the tears took over. "Annie, it's okay, it's over now." He tried to hug me but I shoved his arms away from me, making him scrape his face on the rough edged rock. A perfect blood droplet dripped from his cheek bone area and splattered onto my skirt, making me cry harder. "Annie, whats got into yo-" "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP. IM MAD FINNICK, GET OVER IT." I intercepted him, making me bawl into hysteria again. Seeing a small crowd of fishermen and women form near us, I became over whelmed with anger. "GET LOST, ALL OF YOU. GO ON." I screamed to them. Finn's finger raised to my lips, telling me to sh. My breathing immediately slowed, calming me down. "Lets go." He whispered and held my hand, leading me back to his house in the victors village and we never uttered a word throughout the trip there. My stuff had already been moved into his mansion and even the framed photograph of my late mother was leant against the fireplace. "Annie, I can move it all into your house or Mags will move in with you, she won't mind. And I can ev-" I cut him off again, this time with a kiss.


	11. Silence

I woke on the floor. Blood was dried around my hand. Bruises masked my ribs and stomach. The hole in my wrist stared at me, looking like a chunck of hell had fallen on it. I breathed heavily and I heard the bones rattling back to life in my chest, the bruises moaning at me to stop. But I didn't. Instead I sat up. The tears flooding from my eyes, yet, I was silent. My body screamed in pain but I kept quiet. I didn't utter a sound when my back clicked and my heart skipped two beats or when my gut wrenched and my jaw cracked. I was muted.

Past the door I could hear screams. I could hear Johanna and Peeta. Even Enobaria's cries. The bashings continued as I heard many different people screaming out, in pain or in anger. Then it was silent again. Peace had returned, but not for too long as the door swung so hard, the hinges actually did break and the once strong metal door lay defeated and broken before me. A tall man, responsible for the breakage of the door, stepped dramatically in. "Annie." I stared in awe at him nether the less, I was scared. "Annie Cresta, my name's Gale Hawthorne and I'm here to help you." I apprehensively shook my head. That's what all the others said. He walked over and put a large hand on my bruised shoulder and squatted down. "Annie, Im a friend of Finnick's." something about the warmth of his breath and his strong grip comforted me and made me feel slightly safer. I managed a breathless 'ok' and he held out a clean sheet for me. Gale wrapped it around me and swiftly put me in a firemans carry. He ran from the cell and we began to venture down the, not so frightening anymore, corridor. Peacekeepers were strewn everywhere, passed out, injured or dead. "Gale Hawthorne." I gasped. "You... might have to... to pay for that." I breathed. "For what?" He panted, still running. I bounced up and down on his shoulder, trying to get a word from my damaged voice box and lungs. "That door." I finally managed to hack the words out. Gale kind of laughed at my semi-serious statement and his pace quickened. Finally we reached the front gate, where I had never been for real; only in a Captol illusion. He kicked the recognition key pad and ran as fast as I've ever witnessed a human run at the grey door that matched his grey eyes. We jolted as his other shoulder bashed on the gate but we were out and into the damp air.


	12. The loved ones

Cameras flashed as Gale ran, with me on his shoulder, into the hovercraft that was waiting for us. As soon as Gale's feet were in, the door slammed shut and the multiple flashes stopped. Inside the hovercraft were few people. Johanna, Peeta, Enobaria and two doctors. Peeta sat upright, shivering in a chair attached to the wall. Johanna lay unconscious with a doctor tending to her, fiddling with a tube. Enobaria furiously clawing at the air, tearing at her dysfunctional illusions whilst a nervous doctor tried to calm her down. Now that us four were against three healthy people, I could see we were in a really bad state. I mean awful. "P...Peeta." My lips were shivering although I wasn't cold. Gale set me down in the wall-chair next to Peeta and turned to help the doctor with the tube. "Why us." I stuttered. His blood drained hand slipped into mine but didnt grip it properly. His prosthetic leg was broken and battered in and his eye was blue and swollen. His lips were chubby and fish-like and several deep, infected scratches penetrated his real leg. "We are the ones they love." His icey eyes stared at mine whilst his freezing hand couldn't move. A doctor then finished with Johanna and began to try to sort me out. He injected a blue liquid into my arm then I began to feel drowsy. Before I gave in to sleep, Peetas hand slipped away and I whispered, "I'm going to see my Finn."

-Victory parade, Annie 17, Finnick 17. District 3-

"I must say, Akili and Hewitt were such great competitors, they were such good spor-" What was I saying? These stupid cue cards written by Lysander were not heart felt or in anyway true. I looked at the thin white paper with my escort's scribbly handwriting occupying every square inch of the card. I plucked some courage up as I glanced at Finnick, standing in the stage wings, his sea green eyes dazzling me as they always did. My fingers closed up as my hand crumpled the cue cards and the small paper ball bounced on the concrete stage as I lost grip on it. "Hewitt was so nice. He adored Akili and protected her like his sibling. They didn't deserve to die this way. When I saw Hewitt trying to save Akili, I knew his love for her was genuine, they were smarter than any other kids I have ever known and I hope their memory exists all over not only this district but all over Panem. Children should protect their loved ones like Hewitt did for Akili. Children should be smart and genuine like Hewitt and Akili were... Are." I stopped talking and took in Akili's parents; a tall blonde woman with the same hazel eyes as Akili once possessed And a slighty shorter ginger man with light stubble and the same freckles as Akili had. I then looked to Hewitt's family. A small old woman sat in a crumbly wheel chair. Her skin was dark and her hair was grey and frizzy. She had the same complexion as Hewitt. Behind the woman, who I assume was his Grandma, stood a teen boy. He had slightly darker skin than the woman and had big sad eyes. My tears were landing in perfect circles on the floor as I absorbed the eerie silence of the thousands of people stood before me, watching me crying. Then I broke down. I screamed and shouted and as my knees gave way, my perfect orange triangular skirt ripped at the seem and my blouse became untucked. The citizens of 3 were reaching out to me, begging for me and screaming thanks. But I was dragged away from them by a peacekeeper and I was sedated.


	13. District 13

My eyes flickered open and came to view blinding white light and faint shadows of people huddled around me. I vaguely mumbled something I couldn't even under stand then realised that I was in a hospital bed. I heard more mumbles and my eye sight adjusted. Two doctors stood either side of me and a woman with a clip board stood at the foot of the bed. Two other women dressed in blue uniforms stood by my bed side and whispered to each other behind one of their hands, occasionally nodding or shaking their heads. I felt numb. Like the weight of me had been removed and I was flying. Maybe I was dead. "Hello, Annie." The tall pale doctor standing beside me out his hand on my arm. "You're in District 13 and you're safe. I promise." District 13? The place that was destroyed years and years ago? I didn't believe him. It's only when I saw Gale Hawthorne enter the room and shake the doctors hand and smile at me when I knew he was telling the truth. "How you feeling, Annie?" He pulled up a chair and sat down. "F... Fin...Finnick? Where... Where's my Finn?" My voice trembled more than I expected it would. Gale kind of smiled once he understood what my shaky lips had whispered. "He's doing good." He stood up and looked at the doctor again. Gale thought I couldn't hear but I could, loud and clear. "How long till they can see each other?" He whispered in the doctors ear. "Whenever she can get up, I would expect soon." He whispered in reply. I couldn't help but smile as the happy tears flowed for the first time in a long while. "Gale?" "Yes?" "Gale, please help me stand?" "Annie, I can't, I might accidentally hurt you... I'm not the gentlest of people." "Well can you? Please?" I looked up at the skinny pale doctor and realised the clip board woman, the other doctor and the two whispering uniform women were gone. "I'd really give it another hour or two, your legs may not be str-" He began "Please?" I begged, cutting his words off. "Well... We can give it a go I suppose" He still looked concerned but I was overwhelmed with joy. I slowly sat up and hastily clutched the doctors arm. "Ready?" He breathed in like it was him hurting. "Lets go." I smiled through the pain. Within seconds I was stood, supporting my own weight. The doctor and Gale exchanged impressed looks and gave me a reassuring smile.

i was going to see my Finnick.


	14. Clipboard

The clip board woman came back an hour later, in the meantime I had bitten my nails down even worse than I had in the Capitol. I was nervous and scared that I might have to be held back from seeing Finnick if either of us wasn't well enough. I layed in my bed, checking over my bruises and cuts from my time in the Capitol. I had a bandaged up thigh and a stitched upper eyebrow and lip. Blue yellow and purple bruises were scattered all over my body but apart from that and the outline of a boot print on my stomach, I was fine. I was better than I thought but. The doctors had done their best on erasing the physical wounds but the mental scars would forever remain. "Good evening, Annie. May I take your temperature?" The calming clip board woman with the name badge 'Elthia' slipped into the room. She looked about 30 and her mahogany hair was swept from her face and tied in a messy bun, her eyes were light brown with green flecks, she was quite slim but her face was quite rounded. I slowly nodded and a small disk was pressed onto my forearm. It was cold and little goosebumps formed around it. After a few seconds, Elthia removed the disk and pressed a few buttons whilst it made high pitched beeps. "wonderful." She smiled showing her overlapping teeth that would never be acceptable in the Capitol but were quite normal in the districts. "Did you see Finnick?" I said in a hushed tone. "Yes, I did. He's doing very well." She cheekily smiled and I had a glimpse of hope that I would be rejoined with him soon. She asked a few questions about how I felt and if I had felt sick at anytime, those kind of questions, then left to confer with the doctor. I had been waiting for an hour and I was so tired. I decided a 10 minuet nap would be a good idea so I settled down and wrapped the sheets around me, wishing that Finn was there to keep me warm and safe. After a while I was asleep.

I was alone in the cell. Pictures of dead Finnick covered the walls and Capitol freaks stared at me through a glass wall, pointing at me. Mocking me, taunting me, jeering at me, giggling at my battered body and my unsightly hair. "Oh goodness, isn't she a mess?!" A woman so skinny she resembled a skeleton remarked. "Why does the Lord plague the earth with such beasts?" a scowling man scoffed. "She thought she was so safe, obviously not." A skinny, sucked in weirdo nasally squealed. Suddenly peacekeepers everywhere. My hands were pushing my ears harder and harder but the taunts got louder, the pictures got more gruesome, the peacekeepers multiplied.

I woke up sweating. It was just a nightmare. I'm fine. I had been asleep for 30 minuets, the time was 19:42. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Elthia whispered. "I have to see him now." I sobbed into the blanket. "Well, Annie you're in luck." her warm hand stroked my shoulder, comfortingly. "At 20:00 you can come and see Finnick." She smiled. I looked up and stopped crying. "I have to get dressed! Oh, my hair is a mess!" I panicked "Come on then, lets get you sorted." She winked. I stumbled from the bed and rushed to the square toilet room. I freshened up, brushed my hair and put it in a loose pony tail; the way Finn liked it best, brushed my teeth and quickly showered. In the water my bruises became more visible against my pale skin and the bandage around my thigh began to peel off, revealing the nasty gash. I hurriedly finished and dressed back into my hospital gown. Outside the door, Elthia was waiting with a pile of clothes that had been recently made. A knitted blue jumper and a long peach coloured cotton skirt. I smiled a big goofy smile as it was similar to what I'd wear in the winter in District Four. I told the calming woman about my thigh bandage and she quickly replaced it, within seconds. I scrambled back into the bathroom and threw on the clothes, adjusting the skirt so it ended where my feet began and so Finnick wouldn't see the evidence of tourture. The sleeves on the sky blue jumper covered my hands. I liked it that way, so he wouldn't see my bitten nails. I wondered who made these clothes. They felt like they were for me, like somebody was awaiting my return to the Districts just to make these clothes. I was physically ready for seeing Finnick but mentally I definitely was not. "Time to go, Annie." Elthia called for me. I glanced at the digital clock on the wall; 19:57. I gasped, thinking I would be late for meeting my best friend, boyfriend, lover, other half again.


	15. Reunited

My heart pounded uncontrollably in my chest as Elthia linked my arm and guided me down the long swerving corridors, far away from the Capitol. I shook as we came to a halt at huge grey double doors marked 'REHABILITATION'. I stopped in my tracks as I wondered what if I refused to go in. Would Finnick understand that it would be too much for me or would that be horrendously selfish? Well this was it. No going back. What was I thinking? Of course I had to see Finnick, this was all I had been thinking and dreaming about for the past month or so, ever since Finn went off for the quarter quell. I closed my eyes and took a huge breath in, smelling the over-clean stench that took a brisk voyage up my nose and rested in my sinuses, overwhelming me with an icy sensation which slowly spread from beneath my skull and bursted all over my body, making my fingers and toes tingle. My eye lids fluttered, like butterflies, open. "Ready?" Elthia rubbed her warm hand on my arm. "Yes." I answered. "Right, there's going to be a few cameras and flashes but just react like normal. They're not there, okay?" "Anything as long as I see Finnick." I whispered so quietly. I'm not even sure Elthia heard me. "3, 2, 1." She whispered then she flung the doors open to reveal just me. Momentarily caught in a daze, thousands of cameras flashed. It seemed that each flash produced millions of sparks, beautiful until you touch one and it burns your skin. I snapped from the daze when I saw a glimpse of his flawless golden hair far past the doors.

Suddenly I was running. I was sprinting faster than I knew I could. I pushed past the stray bed in my way and I saw him. He was wearing a hospital gown, matching the one I wore 10 minuets ago. His hand clutching a freehanging short rope. He hadn't seen me yet, his back was facing me. "FINNICK!" I screamed at him, dying for his attention. Finn quickly turned around, noticing and recognising my voice. His shimmering green eyes stared at me, his lips forming a perfect 'O'. I flung myself at him, and he immediately took the weight from me, not even stumbling backwards. Finnick sat down on the tiled floor, still holding me like a newborn baby, crying. We both wept together and my head was in his chest, his in my neck. After a long time he whispered directly into my ear. "Annie Cresta, you have no idea how much I've missed you." continued to sob, trying my best to stop. His hands shakily rose to my face and cupped my cheeks and his thumb gently wiped the flood of tears from my eyes. "Finnick, I love you so much."


	16. Apartment E-72

We lay in bed, huddled close together. Finnick's hospital gown was in a heap on the floor by his side of the bed, and my taylor-made outfit was neatly folded by the metallic door. We were almost normal, happy together in our District 13 apartment E-72. "Annie Cresta." The love of my life sighed. "Finnick Odair." I winked although he wouldn't see me in the darkness of the room. "Annie, marry me?" He stroked my cheek. "Oh god, of course I will, Finn. Oh, I love you so much." "Love you too, Ann." He held me close and we kissed. Exactly the same pattern of movements as our first ever kiss. His hands moved from my face down my back and comfortably sat in the curves of my waist, my fingers traced to line of his jaw and then up to his golden hair. Movement lead to movement and after an hour, we lay exhausted yet giggling side by side. "Annie, you never cease to amaze me." Finnick whispered through intoxicating laughter. We held onto eachother for the whole time we slept and we woke up in the exact same position we fell asleep in. Miraculously, no nightmares for either of us.

When the digital clock about the door flashed and changed to 8:30, Haymitch Abernathy burst in, sending my folded clothes flying across the room to land in a heap similar to finnick's, by my side of the bed. "Oh, sorry." He winced at the sight of me and Finn laying in bed together. "Um..." he looked as though he'd forgotten his one single line in a play. "Oh, um." Haymitch and I had only met once; at a Capitol christmas party last year and he was completely wasted so I doubt he remembered much about me. Finnick, on the other hand, was quite acquainted with him. "Be back at the rehabilitation center for 9:00 for breakfast and meds..." Haymitch remembered his lines. Finnick squeezed my hand under the covers then, without hesitation, jumped out of bed, fully naked. Haymitch turned his nose up. "Put some clothes on, boy." He gestured to Finn. When the door was closed, me and Finnick fell about laughing. After 10 minuets of hysteria, we agreed to get dressed and go to get food, since every morsel I ate last night, magically reappeared. I sneaked off to the bathroom and quickly dressed in yesterdays clothes and loosely braided my hair. I didn't bother to wash it and myself as Elthia promised to get the prep team to make me look 'stunning again'. I tip toed out the bathroom and greeted Finnick with a kiss on the cheek. I heard the door knock three times and assumed it was Haymitch come to scold us for being late for breakfast, but when I opened the door, I found a package wrapped in brown paper laying on the concrete floor. Finnick shrugged his shoulders when he saw the package and I slowly picked it up, cradling it like a baby. I warily tore the brown outer layer and smiled when I saw the contents of the parcel; an elegant thin white blouse, a simple cotton lilac cardigan and a beautiful knee high brown skirt. I dressed in my new anonymously made outfit whilst Finnick quickly showered, then we walked, hand in hand, to rehabilitation.


	17. Pregnancy

The next month was great. We were so close to normality that I could taste its salty-sweetness massaging my tastebuds. The wedding was planned and the world was revolving around us, it seemed. My cuts and bruises had healed until the night came. During my slumber, next to Finnick, I would almost always have the nightmares. The only days I didn't was when I had to talk about the Capitol to Finn or camera crews to be publicised for the rebellion. If I had thought about it a lot in a day, I wouldn't experience it at night. It was as if the horror worked in 14 hour shifts and the sweetness and joy worked in 10. But life was good. I was married to the one and only person I'd ever loved and I couldn't wait for what the future held. I knew that the districts would win the rebellion. I could feel it in my gut. It wasn't until the day Finnick left for the Capitol, that I found out I was pregnant. A person was in my stomach, half Finnick, half me. I was in appartment E72.

I stared at the clock. 12:44. Finnick got out the shower, shaking, not even bothered about a towel. "Don't worry." I scooped him into a hug and my clothes immediately got soaked from the shower water beads dotted all over him. I couldn't figure out if some of the water was from the shower or if the were tears. "Nothing bad will happen." I said the words but couldn't manage to add 'I promise' on the end. I would be promising something that could not be preserved. "Gale and Katniss will look after you." I whispered then kissed his cheek. "Come on, get dressed." I urged. I had never been the strong one and that is obvious to anyone that can tell I'm not stable, but somehow I felt very strong on that day. Finnick got dressed in his blue shapeless uniform, the same as my one. I hugged him and let his ever salty smell rest in my nose. I wondered if I smelt like that too. We kissed, little did I know that would be the last kiss we shared. "Annie, whatever happens, you have to know that I love you so, so much." He caressed by face and I let a single tear drop onto his cupped hand. I tried to say something back but I couldn't. My lips were pursed tightly shut. He smiled sadly, then blew me a kiss and stumbled out the door. "Goodbye, Annie, see you soon, yeah?" He called from down the eerily silent hallway which began to resemble the Capitols hallways. I tearily nodded then he was gone. I layed on the bed, thinking of Finn. The clock read 13:02. Finnick would be in the Capitol by now. A two note knock was performed on the door and I shouted through the tears. "Go away!" "Please?" A small girly voice pleaded. I wiped the tears and snot from my red puffy face and slowly stood up. I opened the door to a young Primrose Everdeen. "Hey, Annie." She scratched her elbow, not making eye contact with me. Her face was red as well. "I brought you something." She held a brown paper package out infront if my face. "Uh... thanks. come in." I gestured towards my apartment and she gingerly stepped in. Primrose held the parcel out again and I gently took it from her. "Thank you." I smiled at her and i sat on my bed. "You can sit down if you like." I pointed towards the chair in the corner of the room that neither me or Finn had ever sat in. I quickly unwrapped the paper and saw a beautiful sundress. It was cream with purple lavender flowers printed all over, it even smelt like lavender. Under it was an equally beautiful pair of cream brogue shoes. "Primrose, these are stunning!" I burst into more tears. I shrivelled into myself and cried for a long time and she came to comfort me, holding me and rubbing my back. I somehow gained composure and sat up straight. "I can't wear these." I sighed, still sniffing occasionally. "You can when you get back to four." Primrose smiled at me. "Annie, I have to tell you something important though." I nodded and she held my freezing hands with her warm ones. "Yesterday, you know we did some tests and everything was looking fine." I nodded, urgently wanting to know the news. "We found..." She hesitated and I feared for my own health. "Annie, you're pregnant." I gasped and at once began to laugh and smile. I couldn't help myself. "Oh my god!" I squealed in delight. "But, does Finnick know?" I realised he probably wouldn't. "No." Prim shook her head solemnly. "Surely that means he must be able to come back and see me." I almost begged. "No." She shook he head again. "He will know as soon as the mission has been accomplished." she smiled a bit. "Oh. That's not too far away." I smiled. "I'm going to get my happily ever after!" I grinned, rubbing my ever so slightly raised stomach, thinking of Finnick teaching our son to swim whilst I taught my daughter to weave bracelets.

**Author's Note.**

**Hi guys, thank you so much for reading this fanfic, I really appreciate your views! I'm afraid this is the end of Annie's Cell, but I'm always thinking about new ideas for my next fan fictions. Please don't hesitate to post any ideas for my next fictions, I love all the help you lot give me :) xxx**


End file.
